


I Hate How Much I Love You

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gay, M/M, but spot doesn't care about those homophobes he be gay, its 1899 so..., sort of some period typical homophobia?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Just a bit of sprace gayness.





	I Hate How Much I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> so this is really short but i hope you like it! (spot's pov)

I hate that I love Racetrack Higgins.

I can get arrested for my love for him, but I love him all the same.

Someday my love for him will cause us to be caught, and we'll get sent to the Refuge, but I love him all the same.

I'll love him forever, every part of him.

I love that he's cocky, annoying, and sarcastic.

I love feeling his lips on mine and his arms around my waist.

I love my hands in his hair and face close to his.

And I hate that.

I hate that I would do anything to protect him, because someday that will get me killed.

I hate how much I love kissing him because someday that will get us caught.

I hate that I hate it when he's not with me, because I love him so much that I feel incomplete without him.

I hate that there's a part of me that hates myself for loving him, because God do I love him.

I want to spend the rest of my life with him, even though it's impossible.

I want to kiss him in public instead of in the back of an alley.

I want to announce my love for him to the world, instead of whispered in private.

I want everyone to know that I love Racetrack Higgins and he loves me.

But no one can know.

No one can know about my eternal love for Racetrack Higgins because our love is so powerful it makes people angry.

Our love causes buildings to fall, mountains to crumble, bridges to burn, ashes to rise.

I don't hate that I love Racetrack Higgins.

I hate that people can hate that I love him.

So let all the people on this Earth know:

**I love Racetrack Higgins**

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please leave me a comment or some kudos! :) <3


End file.
